villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rosine
Rosine (in Japanese: ロシーヌ, Roshīnu) was a young girl turned Apostle and the main antagonist in Berserk 's Arc The Lost Children. Characteristics When she was a human child, she was tomboyish and adventurous, spending long hours exploring the woods and enjoying herself catching small animals. When Rosine became the Apostle after sacrificing her parents she became Queen of the 'Elves' and dwelled in the Misty Valley, terrorizing a nearby village, sending an army of elf minions to eat the town's livestock and people, as well as capturing children whom she transformed into more "elves" via cocoons. Despite the horror of these actions, they were done out of a childish desire and morality, which she adopted from the cruelty of adults from living in her village. She grew up regularly being abused by her father who refused to acknowledge her as his daughter and probably often had to watch the cruelties of the war, which made her believe that this behavior is what a normal society is built upon. She did not truly understand what she was doing and believed she was showing kindness to the children. This is shown when she wanted to turn Jill into an apostle spawn so they could live together forever. She is shown to have a black and white morality in which she is right and adults are wrong. And due to an extreme trauma Guts suffered during the Eclipse, in his views all Apostles are alike did not help the matter. She does on the other hand seem to truly care for Jill and love her as a friend. Role Past Originally from the same village where Jill resided, Rosine was born sometime after her mother was among women in their village who were kidnapped and violated by invading enemy soldiers. As a consequence, Rosine's father frequently questioned whether she is his biological daughter and this results in her parents constantly fighting, with Rosine avoiding them altogether by spending her days outside in the forest catching bugs and lizards while collecting items she finds lying around. She during this time befriended the young Jill who also came from abusive father and weakling mother, telling the girl her own version of the story of Peekaf and considered herself an elf despite knowing they do not exist. That night, keeping up the elf farce that which she created, Rosine decides to run away from home to the elvish kingdom said to be in the Misty Valley. Before leaving, Rosine tells Jill that she can have everything she collected over the year save one item she took with her: a strange, disfigured stone (revealed to be Behelit). After reaching the Misty valley, having set up search parties to find her, Rosine was found by her parents with her mother relieved to find them. Her father however, wasn't. He struck her before attacking his wife, who intervened on the girl's behalf. Deeming such behavior unbecoming in her paradise, Rosine activated her Behelit and sacrificed her own parents to be reborn as an elf-like Apostle. From there, Rosine began to kidnap children and turn them into her 'elves' while siring guardians for her domain from adults who got themselves lost in the surrounding forest. Prior to the Eclipse The night before the Eclipse, Rosine was among the Apostles who slaughtered the wounded members and rear detachment of the Band of the Falcon, Rickert seeing only a quick glimpse of her blurry image before the slaughter began. Rosine was about to participate in eating Rickert as well when the Skull Knight intervened and drove the apostles back. Then she and the others resumed their journey towards Midland's border, leaving Rickert the only survivor of the rear detachment and his initial development of fear towards real elves. ''Lost Children'' Two years after her involvement in the Eclipse, Rosine resumes her attacks on her former home village before she encountered Guts when he trapped a group of her minions in the barn and set them on fire. After poisoning Guts with her dusts, Rosine dismissed Puck as Peekaf and tried to kill him when he reveals her as a child before withdrawing when she sees Jill who referred to her by name. Guts, Puck, and Rosine's former friend Jill travelled to the Misty Valley to confront Rosine, who offered to make Jill an elf apostle. Jill at first was tempted by the promise of flight and to be with his dear friend for eternity, but was appalled with the warlike ways of the elf demons who would kill each other for fun. Guts found and destroyed the elf demon cocoons, and an enraged Rosine battled Guts until she was so badly injured that she could no longer fight. Reverting to her usual form, with her left arm gone, Rosine starts to remember how she became an apostle and silently begs for her parents' forgiveness. As Jill runs to her out of concern for her, Rosine admits she never truly believed in elves. That's when Puck gives her peace of mind by formally introducing himself and explaining that his kind did indeed live in the Misty Valley long ago. As Guts was about to deliver a killing blow, Jill shielded Rosine with her body. It did nothing to stop Guts, but before he could act, Jill's father arrived and shot him with an arrow. Guts was then attacked by the Holy Iron Chain Knights, led by Farnese. Mortally wounded, Rosine finally understood the moral of Peekaf's fable and in her delirium attempted to return home to her parents but within minutes of leaving the Misty Valley she ultimately succumbed to her injuries (too severe even for Puck to heal) and fell from the sky to her death. Her final thought was the good time she wanted to have with her mother and father. Some time after, the Skull Knight arrives to the charred remains of Rosine's tree and takes her Behelit. Gallery tumblr_omeenf9zJe1uq2pwxo1_500.jpg tumblr_o4mb8u1GNo1v9uuszo1_500.jpg Rosine_Manga.jpg|Rosine's friendly form. Roshine.jpg|Rosine with her 'elves'. tumblr_nzm7v3JDyx1tysz53o1_500.gif|Rosine's cameo in 1997 anime Trivia *In some translations, Rosine is referred to as "Roshinu". *Rosine is one of the few sympathetic villains in Berserk. *Rosine appears only as a silent cameo in both 1997 anime and Berserk: The olden Age movie trilogy. The entire Lost Children chapter had been removed in all adaptations so far. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Kids Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Berserk Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Redeemed Category:Protective Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Monster Master Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Anime Villains